Звёздные войны
thumb|right|250px|Заставка фильмов серии «Звездные войны». «Звездные войны» — эпическая фантастическая киносага, созданная Джорджем Лукасом. «Зведные войны» вобрали в себя архетипы как научной фантастики, так и классической мифологии, а также предоставили их великолепную музыкальную интерпретацию. Фильмы являются прекрасным примером космооперы, они заняли заметное место в поп-культуре и стали самым кассовым сериалом всех времен. В последние годы «Звездные войны» приобрели ещё большую популярность, породив новое поколение восторженных фанатов. Общее описание История Звездных войн представлена серией американских фильмов, которые затем нашли продолжение в десятках книг. Эта мифическая вселенная также породила множество игрушек и игр. Многие считают, что Звёздные войны являются прекрасным примером космооперы, одним из жанров научной фантастики. В то время как Звёздный путьДжина Родденберри, другая научно-фантастическая киноэпопея, долгие годы завоевывала поклонников своим рационализмом, научностью и прогрессивным подходом к повествованию, Звездные войны строго придерживались мифичности. Unlike the heroes of earlier space set sci-fi film and TV series such as «Star Trek» the heroes of «Star Wars» are not militaristic types but romantic individualists. College literature professors have remarked that the Star Wars saga, with its struggle between good and evil, democracy and Empire, can be considered a national epic for the United States. The film has many visual and narrative similarities to John Ford’s «The Searchers» that also provides a clue to the relationship between Leia and Luke. The strong human appeal of the Star Wars story probably accounts for its enduring popularity; it has also been postulated that this popularity is based on nostalgia. Many Star Wars fans first saw the films as children, and the revolutionary (for the time) special effects and simple, Manichean story made a profound impact. The Star Wars films show considerable similarity to Asian Wuxia «Kung Fu» films, as well as Roman mythology. Lucas has stated that his intention was to create in Star Wars a modern mythology, based on the studies of his friend and mentor Joseph Campbell. He has also called the first movie’s similarity to the film The Hidden Fortress (Akira Kurosawa) a «homage.» The Star Wars films portray a world full of grime and technology that looks like it has been used for years, unlike the sleek, futuristic world typical of earlier science fiction films. In interviews, Lucas tells of rubbing the new props with dirt to make them look weatherworn. Lucas may have been inspired by the Sergio Leone films of the 60’s which performed a similar function on the Western many years earlier. It is tempting to speculate that this break from traditional science fiction film influenced the cyberpunk genre that emerged around 1984. Officially-licensed Star Wars novels have been published since the original movie was released in 1977. Although these novels are licensed by Lucas (meaning he shares in the royalties), he retains ultimate creative control over the Star Wars universe, forcing Lucasfilm Licensing to devote considerable ongoing effort to ensuring continuity between different authors' works and Lucas' films. Occasionally, elements from these novels are adopted into the highest tier of Star Wars canon, the movies. Books, games, and stories that are not directly derived from the six movies of Star Wars are known as the Extended or Expanded Universe (EU for short). Lucas has said that he does not deeply involve himself in the EU, choosing instead to concentrate mainly on his movies instead of «…the licensing world of the books, games and comic books.» The original (1977) Star Wars (A New Hope) has been selected for preservation in the United States National Film Registry. In 1978 Lucas sued the creators of Battlestar Galactica for its alleged similarity to Star Wars, although the case was dismissed as having no merit in 1980 by a Federal judge. Стилистика thumb|250px|right|Начальная фраза всех эпизодов. Надпись «A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…» (Давным-давно, в далёкой-далёкой галактике...), которая появляется в начале каждого эпизода Звёздных войн, сразу устанавливает временной период, в котором происходили все события в Галактике и их соотношение к нашему времени. Эта фраза отсылает нас к не раз слышанной в детстве «Давным-давно, в далёкой-далёкой стране...» и другим, подобным ей вариантам (Для русского человека более привычный вариант: «В тридевятом царстве, в тридесятом государстве, за тридевять земель, за тридесять морей».). Вероятно, таким способом говоря нам, что фильмы могут быть истолкованы как мифы о будущем, а не буквально произошедшие события. Лукас намеренно оставил нам возможность додумывать детали.http://www.starwars.com/community/askjc/steve/askjc20000515.html Сага повествует о существовании «древней» цивилизации, о вселенной, совершенно не относящейся ни к Земле ни нашей галактике. И хотя в галактике Звёздных войн есть напоминающие нас люди, они не являются выходцами с нашей планеты. Цивилизация в галактике звёздных войн умеет путешествовать через бескрайние просторы космоса, заниматься терраформированием, строить экуменополисы и основывать колонии, так продолжается на протяжении 25 000 лет. Кроме обычных, свойственных научной фантастике, вещей, в этой вселенной вполне спокойно уживаются с техническим прогрессом сверхъестественные: рыцари, магия, ведьмы, принцессы и причудливые виды, такие как эвоки, вуки и другие. Фильмы саги охватывают лишь два поколения, однако история галактики растянулись на много больший период (от Сказаний о джедаях до Наследия). Последние романы серии Новый Орден джедаев рассказывает нам о новой расе — юужань-вонгах, пришедших из другой галактики, хотя до этого, большая часть пришельцев была только из этой. Фильмы The first three released movies (the original trilogy) are about the Galactic Civil War, in which the ragtag Rebel Alliance battles the menacing Galactic Empire in an epic struggle between good and evil. Young farmboy Luke Skywalker, training to become the last (and the first of a new generation) of the mystical warriors known as the Jedi, may be the only person who can stand against Darth Vader, the Dark Lord of the Sith and his master, Emperor Palpatine, (Darth Sidious). The prequel trilogy (Episodes I, II, and III) portray the events leading to the Galactic Civil War, with the fall of the Galactic Republic and the rise of the Galactic Empire, from the Battle of Naboo between Naboo and the Trade Federation through the Clone Wars against the Confederacy of Independent Systems. These wars are secretly orchestrated by the Sith under the mysterious Darth Sidious, who secretly controls both sides. The prequel trilogy specifically tells the tale of Anakin Skywalker, Luke and Leia’s father, who is trained as a Jedi after the Battle of Naboo but gradually turns to evil and becomes Darth Vader. The films draw extensively on archetypal figures and themes of classical literature. They are based on the concept of «the Force», an energy which can be controlled by someone born with innate ability and trained to perfect his, her, or its skill. The Force can be used to move objects, read or control minds, or even influence the outcome of large battles. A person trained in the use of the «light side» of the Force for good is a Jedi; someone trained in using the «dark side» for evil is either a Sith or a Dark Jedi. The story is set «A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…» This phrase, which also appears at the opening of all six films and many Star Wars spin-offs, has become a part of American pop culture. The original idea for Star Wars was conceived in the early 1970s and went through many revisions, providing plenty of material for the films. The original Star Wars movie (Episode IV: A New Hope) was first released in 1977, but the novelization was released a year earlier, in 1976. The sixth Star Wars film (Episode III: Revenge of the Sith) was released on May 19, 2005. There were originally to be nine films in three trilogies (some accounts claim twelve films in four trilogies); however, Lucas has stated that he does not intend to make any more Star Wars films after Episode III. * Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (May 19, 1999) * Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (May 16, 2002) * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (May 19, 2005) * Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (May 25, 1977) * Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back (May 21, 1980) * Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (May 25, 1983) All the original films were shot at, among other locations, Elstree Studios. Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace was filmed at Leavesden Film Studios and the subsequent prequels were filmed in Sydney, Australia. Tunisia has served as the location for filming scenes set on the desert planet Tatooine in A New Hope, The Phantom Menace, Attack of the Clones and near the end in Revenge of the Sith. Переиздания See also Original Trilogy, Star Wars DVD releases George Lucas has tinkered repeatedly with the original trilogy. Episodes IV through VI were remastered and re-released as Star Wars Trilogy (Special Edition) (both theatrically and on VHS) during 1997, and again on DVD re-release in September 2004. The films underwent extensive clean-up and restoration work, and Lucas took advantage of this opportunity to make a number of changes and addition of effects. At a ShoWest convention in 2005, George Lucas demonstrated new technology and stated that he is planning to release all six films in a new 3-D film format, beginning with A New Hope in 2007. Lucas has also hinted in the past that he will release his definitive, often called «archival» editions of all six Star Wars films on a next-generation home-video format in 2007. This release would coincide with, and celebrate, the 30th anniversary of the Star Wars saga. Повторяющиеся мотивы * Loss of limbs (in every movie except The Phantom Menace, instead an entire body was cut in half). While at first it seems to be somehow cruel for such fantasy and youth-oriented movies, it seems in the world of Star Wars it is not that tragic; lost limbs are almost always replaced with next-to-perfect cybernetic parts. Also, the usage of lightsabers prevents bleeding, immediately cauterising wounds. * The phrase «I have a bad feeling about this» which is more like an Easter egg. * The number 1138 appears in each Star Wars movie as a Easter Egg for Lucas' first movie: THX 1138 * In the second installment of both the Prequel Trilogy and the Original Trilogy (Attack of the Clones and The Empire Strikes Back respectively), there was a chase through an asteroid field. * Also, the second installments of both trilogies both featured bounty hunters prominently. |thumb|250px| The [[Dianoga peeks above the garbage]] * All of the films with the exception of Revenge of the Sith, the heroes are faced with a monster-like creature: ** A New Hope — Dianoga ** The Empire Strikes Back — Wampa, Space slug ** Return of the Jedi — Rancor, Sarlacc ** The Phantom Menace — Sando aqua monster, Opee sea killer ** Attack of the Clones — Reek, Acklay, Nexu ** Revenge of the Sith originally had a creature that Obi-Wan Kenobi faced on Utapau, but the scene was cut from the film. See also a strange 'experiment' that picks up synchronizations http://www.weirdhat.com/swsimultaneously/ when the films are compared together simultaneously Аналоги There seem to be certain repeated elements between the original and prequel trilogies. * The opening crawls of all even-numbered movies have words in all-caps to show emphasis; the odd-nubmered films do not. * Each movie of the prequel trilogy opens with a shot featuring a Republic starship (Republic Cruiser, Naboo Cruiser and a Republic attack cruiser respectively) while all three original trilogy movies open with a shot of an Imperial Star Destroyer—this latter theme was copied by Timothy Zahn to open the three books of his Thrawn trilogy. * In Episode I & IV, the main protagonist helps win a battle at the end of the film (Anakin destroys the Trade Federation Droid Control Ship, Luke helps destroying the Death Star). * In the first part of each trilogy (Episodes I & IV), the mentor of the main protagonist dies (Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi). * In the second part of each trilogy (Episodes II & V), the main protagonist suffers the loss of his right hand (Anakin, Luke) * At the end of the middle episodes in the trilogy (Episodes II & V), the main protagonist (Anakin in II, Luke in V) put their arm around the main female character (Padmé in II, Leia in V) beside the two droids R2-D2 and C-3PO. * In the third part of each trilogy (Episodes III & VI), Palpatine encourages Anakin and Luke, respectively, to finish off their defeated opponents — except that Anakin gives in to Palpatine’s wishes, while Luke doesn’t. * In the third part of each trilogy, Anakin is the observer to a life-or-death struggle between Palpatine and another opponent (Mace Windu in III, and Luke in VI). In both cases, Anakin/Darth Vader comes to the aid of the weaker combatant (Palpatine himself in III, Luke in VI) begging him for aid while being electrocuted by Palpatine’s lightning storm. * The Fetts play cruicial roles in the films (Jango Fett is the template for the Clone Army, Boba Fett captures Han Solo) * «Attack of the Clones» and «The Empire Strikes Back» both refer to the galactic government mounting a military attack against a rebellion, while «Revenge of the Sith» and «Return of the Jedi» both refer to the ultimate victory of a decimated, Force-based religious order, Also, "The Phantom Menace and «A New Hope» echo a mysterious enemy of the major galactic order. See also Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. Отражение в других Звёздные войны отразились в других произведениях, как и наоборот: ;«Скрытая угроза» * Десантный корабль Торговой федерации-------Хэйлайнеры в «Дюне» * Королевское платье Амидалы-------«Последний Император» * Неуклюжесть Джар-Джар-------Бастер Китон, Гарольд Ллойд * Команда ремонтных дроидов (пит-дроидов) Оди Мандрелла-------The Three Stooges * Классическа гонка Бунта Ив-------«Бен Гур» * Спидер-байк FC-20-------Бэт-мотоцикл * Сенаторы с Зелёной планеты-------«E.T.» (Инопланетянин) * «Страх ведет к гневу, гнев ведет к ненависти, ненависть ведет к страданиям»-------Литани от страха в «Дюне» * «Большая problemo»-------«Терминатор 2» ;«Атака клонов» * Кохуны-------Ядовитые многоножки из «Проклятья сороконожек» (Wu Gong Zhou) * WA-7-------«Джетсоны» * Джеонозинские спиральные шпили-------Гора Крампет в «Как Гринч украл рождество» * Деонозинцы смешиваются и вылазят из стены-------«Чужой» * Выходки C-3PO на джеонозианской фабрике дроидов-------Чарли Чаплин в «Новых временах» * «Я упал и не смог подняться.»-------Коммерческий мидилерт * LAAT/i-------транспортёр из «Дюны» * Межзвёздный шлюп типа «Панворка-116»-------«Трон» * Обнаженный протез Энакина на свадьбе-------«Терминатор 1 и 2» ;«Месть ситов» * Походка и когти на на ногах Гривуса-------Велоцераптор из «Парка юрского периода» * Кашель Гривуса-------Смеагол/Голлум во «Властелине колец» * «Мы попали в самое пекло!»-------«Аполлон 13» * Тени жалюзи во время разговора Энакина и Йоды-------«Касабланка» * Аген Колар-------Ворф из «Звёздного пути» * Боевой клич вуки-------«Тарзан» * Обувь солдат-клонов во время убийства Ки-Ади-Мунди-------«Самый длинный день» * Убийство Энакином юнлингов-------«Список Шиндлера» * Энакин душит Падме-------«Отелло» * Энакин и Оби-Ван одновременно применяют толчок Силы-------«Матрица» * Вулканические сполохи во время дуэли на Мустафаре-------«Властелин колец» * Вейдер на операционном столе-------Стивен Бойн в «Бене Гуре» * Вейдер оживает и сразу встает с операционного стола-------«Франкенштейн» * Похоронная процессия Падме-------Похоронная процессия Офелии из «Гамлета» ;«Новая надежда» * C-3PO-------Робот из «Метрополиса» * R2-D2-------Дроны из «Молчаливого бега» * C-3PO и R2-D2-------Лорел и Харди * Джавы-------Манчкины из «Волшебника изумрудного города» * Песчаный транспорт-------Песчаный транспорт из «Дюны» ;«Возвращение джедая» * Эфант Мон-------«Человек-слон» (The Elephant Man) * Клаату (никто) и Барада, два приспешника Джаббы-------Игра на клаату барада никто из «День, когда земля остановилась» * Мон-каламари-------«каламари» переводится с французского как кальмар * Адмирал Акбар-------по-арабски «акбар» — великий Ответвления Радиоадаптация Связанные фильмы Анимированные телешоу Телешоу с живыми актерами * Untitled Star Wars television series Книги Комиксы Игры 01'. Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back (1982)' 1982.05.22: Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back (Atari 2600) 02'. Star Wars: Jedi Arena (1983)' 1983: Star Wars: Jedi Arena (Atari 2600) 03'. Star Wars Return of The Jedi: Death Star Battle (1983)' 1983: Star Wars Return of The Jedi: Death Star Battle (Atari 2600) 1983: Star Wars Return of The Jedi: Death Star Battle (Atari 8-bit) 04'. Star Wars (1983)1983: Star Wars (Arcade) ' 1983: Star Wars: The Arcade Game (Atari 2600) 1983: Star Wars: The Arcade Game (Atari 5200) 1983: Star Wars: The Arcade Game (Commodore 64) 05'. Star Wars (Namco version) (1987)' 1987.12.04: Star Wars (Namco version) (NES) 06'. Star Wars (1991)1991.11.15: Star Wars (NES) ' 1992.11: Star Wars (Game Boy) 1993: Star Wars (Game Gear) 1993: Star Wars (Sega Master System) 07'. Super Star Wars (1992)' 1992.11: Super Star Wars (SNES) 2009.08.10: Super Star Wars (Wii) 08'. Super Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back (1993)' 1993.10: Super Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back (SNES) 2009.08.24: Super Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back (Wii) 09'. Star Wars: X-Wing (1993)' 1993: Star Wars: X-Wing (PC) 2000.11.20: Star Wars: X-Wing Trilogy (сборник на PC) 10'. Super Star Wars: Return of the Jedi (1994)' 1994.10: Super Star Wars: Return of the Jedi (SNES) 1994: Super Star Wars: Return of the Jedi (Game Boy) 1994: Super Star Wars: Return of the Jedi (Game Gear) 2009.09.07: Super Star Wars: Return of the Jedi (Wii) 11'. Star Wars: TIE Fighter (1994)1994: Star Wars: TIE Fighter (PC) ' 2000.11.20: Star Wars: X-Wing Trilogy (сборник на PC) 12'. Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995)1995.02.28: Star Wars: Dark Forces (PC) ' 1996.11.30: Star Wars: Dark Forces (Playstation) 13'. Star Wars: Yoda Stories (1997)1997.03.31: Star Wars: Yoda Stories (PC) ' 1999.12: Star Wars: Yoda Stories (Game Boy Color) 14'. Star Wars X-Wing vs. TIE Fighter (1997)' 1997.04.30: Star Wars X-Wing vs. TIE Fighter (PC) 15'. Star Wars: Dark Forces II (1997)' 1997.09.30: Star Wars: Dark Forces II (PC) 16'. Star Wars: Rebellion (1998)' 1998.02.28: Star Wars: Rebellion (PC) 17'. Star Wars: Rogue Squadron (1998)' 1998.11.17: Star Wars: Rogue Squadron (Nintendo 64) 1998.12.02: Star Wars: Rogue Squadron (PC) 18'. Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance (1999)' 1999.02.28: Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance (PC) 2000.11.20: Star Wars: X-Wing Trilogy (сборник на PC) 19'. Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (1999)' 1999.04.30: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (PC) 1999.08.31: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (Playstation) 20'. Star Wars Episode I: Racer (1999)' 1999.04.30: Star Wars Episode I: Racer (PC) 1999.05.19: Star Wars Episode I: Racer (Nintendo 64) 1999.12: Star Wars Episode I: Racer (Game Boy Color) 2000.04.04: Star Wars Episode I: Racer (Dreamcast) 21'. Star Wars Episode I: Jedi Power Battles (2000)' 2000.03.31: Star Wars Episode I: Jedi Power Battles (Playstation) 2000.10.18: Star Wars Episode I: Jedi Power Battles (Dreamcast) 2002.03.01: Star Wars: Jedi Power Battles (Game Boy Advance) 22'. Star Wars: Demolition (2000)' 2000.11.12: Star Wars: Demolition (Playstation) 2000.11.19: Star Wars: Demolition (Dreamcast) 23'. Star Wars Episode I: Obi-Wan's Adventures (2000)' 2000.11.27: Star Wars Episode I: Obi-Wan's Adventures (Game Boy Color) 24'. Star Wars Episode I: Battle for Naboo (2000)' 2000.12.18: Star Wars Episode I: Battle for Naboo (Nintendo 64) 2001.03.11: Star Wars Episode I: Battle for Naboo (PC) 25'. Star Wars: Super Bombad Racing (2001)' 2001.04.23: Star Wars: Super Bombad Racing (PS2) 26'. Star Wars: Obi-Wan (2001)' 2001.12.19: Star Wars: Obi-Wan (Xbox) 27'. Star Wars: Starfighter (2001)' 2001.02.19: Star Wars: Starfighter (PS2) 2001.11.26: Star Wars Starfighter: Special Edition (Xbox) 2002.01.22: Star Wars: Starfighter (PC) 28'. Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002)' 2002.03.26: Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (PC) 2002.11.20: Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (GameCube) 2002.11.20: Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (Xbox) 29'. Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (2002)' 2002.05.30: Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (Game Boy Advance) 30'. Star Wars Episode II: The New Droid Army (2002)' 2002.11.14: Star Wars Episode II: The New Droid Army (Game Boy Advance) 31'. Star Wars: Bounty Hunter (2002') 2002.11.19: Star Wars: Bounty Hunter (PS2) 2002.12.07: Star Wars: Bounty Hunter (GameCube) 32'. Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided (2003)' 2003.07.09: Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided (PC) 2004.10.26: Star Wars Galaxies: Jump to Lightspeed (PC, аддон) 2005.05.05: Star Wars Galaxies: Episode III Rage of the Wookiees (PC, аддон) 2005.11.01: Star Wars Galaxies: Trials of Obi-Wan (PC, аддон) 2006.11.14: Star Wars Galaxies: The Complete Online Adventures (сборник на PC) 33'. Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003)' 2003.09.17: Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (PC) 2003.11.19: Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (Xbox) 34'. Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003)' 2003.07.17: Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (Xbox) 2003.11.18: Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (PC) 35'. Star Wars: Battlefront (2004)' 2004.09.20: Star Wars: Battlefront (PC) 2004.09.20: Star Wars: Battlefront (PS2) 2004.09.20: Star Wars: Battlefront (Xbox) 36'. Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II (2004)' 2004.12.06: Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II (Xbox) 2005.02.08: Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II (PC) 37'. Star Wars: Republic Commando (2005)' 2005.02.17: Star Wars: Republic Commando (Xbox) 2005.03.01: Star Wars: Republic Commando (PC) 38'. Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (2005)' 2005.05.04: Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (DS) 2005.05.04: Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (Game Boy Advance) 2005.05.04: Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (PS2) 2005.05.04: Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (Xbox) 39'. Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005)' 2005.10.31: Star Wars: Battlefront II (PC) 2005.10.31: Star Wars: Battlefront II (PS2) 2005.10.31: Star Wars: Battlefront II (PSP) 2005.10.31: Star Wars: Battlefront II (Xbox) 40. Star Wars: Lethal Alliance (2006) 2006.12.07: Star Wars: Lethal Alliance (DS) 2006.12.07: Star Wars: Lethal Alliance (PSP) 41. Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron (2007) 2007.10.09: Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron (PSP) 42. St'ar Wars: The Clone Wars (2008)' 2008.07.27: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Leapster) 43. Star Wars Galaxies Trading Card Game: Champions of the Force (2008) 2008.08.27: Star Wars Galaxies Trading Card Game: Champions of the Force (PC) 44. Star Wars: The Force Unleashed (2008) 2008.09.16: Star Wars: The Force Unleashed (DS) 2008.09.16: Star Wars: The Force Unleashed (PS2) 2008.09.16: Star Wars: The Force Unleashed (PS3) 2008.09.16: Star Wars: The Force Unleashed (PSP) 2008.09.16: Star Wars: The Force Unleashed (Wii) 2008.09.16: Star Wars: The Force Unleashed (Xbox 360) 2009.11.03: Star Wars: The Force Unleashed - Ultimate Sith Edition (PC) 2009.11.03: Star Wars: The Force Unleashed - Ultimate Sith Edition (PS3) 2009.11.03: Star Wars: The Force Unleashed - Ultimate Sith Edition (Xbox 360) 45. Star Wars The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels (2008) 2008.11.11: Star Wars The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels (Wii) 46'. Star Wars The Clone Wars: Jedi Alliance (2008)' 2008.11.11: Star Wars The Clone Wars: Jedi Alliance (DS) 47'. Star Wars: Jedi Trials (2009)' 2009.04.29: Star Wars: Jedi Trials (Leapster) 48'. Star Wars The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes (2009)' 2009.10.06: Star Wars The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes (DS) 2009.10.06: Star Wars The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes (PC) 2009.10.06: Star Wars The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes (PS2) 2009.10.06: Star Wars The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes (PS3) 2009.10.06: Star Wars The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes (PSP) 2009.10.06: Star Wars The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes (Wii) 2009.10.06: Star Wars The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes (Xbox 360) 49. St'ar Wa'rs Battlefront: Elite Squadron (2009) 2009.11.03: Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron (DS) 2009.11.03: Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron (PSP) 50. Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures (2010) 2010.09.15: Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures (PC) 51'. Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II (2010)' 2010.10.26: Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II (DS) 2010.10.26: Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II (PC) 2010.10.26: Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II (PS3) 2010.10.26: Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II (Wii) 2010.10.26: Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II (Xbox 360) 2010.12.14: Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II: Endor Bonus Mission (PS3, DLC-аддон) 2010.12.14: Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II: Endor Bonus Mission (Xbox 360, DLC-аддон) 52'. Star Wars Arcade: Falcon Gunner (2010)' 2010.11.18: Star Wars Arcade: Falcon Gunner (iPhone-iPod) 53'. Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011)' 2011.12.15: Star Wars: The Old Republic (PC) 2012.01.18: Star Wars: The Old Republic - Rise of the Rakghouls (PC, DLC-аддон) 54'. Kinect Star Wars (2012)' 2012.03.03: Kinect Star Wars (Xbox 360) Персонажи Основной сюжет развивается вокруг основных действующих лиц. В фильмах Звёздных войн, проработаны даже второстепенные или незначительные персонажи, так или иначе, даже тех, чье имя не появляется в диалоге или случайно промелькнули в кадре. История жизни многих персонажей раскрывается в источниках расширенной вселенной, одними из таких личностей являются Боба Фетт и Мон Мотма. См. Категория:Персонажи чтобы увидеть весь список. Основные Энакин Скайуокер | Сенатор Бейл Престор Органа | Боба Фетт | C-3PO | Чубакка | Граф Дуку | Дарт Мол | Дарт Вейдер | Генерал Гривус | Хан Соло | Джабба Хатт | Джанго Фетт | Лэндо Калриссиан | Люк Скайуокер | Мейс Винду | Оби-Ван Кеноби | Падме Амидала Наберри | Палпатин/Дарт Сидиус | Принцесса Лея | Квай-Гон Джинн | R2-D2 | Йода . Второстепенные Охотники за головами | Дроиды и дроидеки | Джедаи | Сепаратисты | Ситы . Актеры и персонал В актерском составе появлялись значительные актеры, многие из них появлялись в качестве приглашенных звезд в роли с парой фраз или даже без слов. Для примера можно привести Софию Копполу и Кишу Касл-Хьюз. Также множество известных актеров снялось в ролях второго плана, в их числе сэр Алек Гиннес, Оливер Форд Дэвис, Кристофер Ли. * Актёры «Звёздных войн» * Персонал «Звёздных войн» Основные мотивы Star Wars stresses the self-destructive nature of anger and hate, summed up in Yoda's words («''Fear is the path to the dark side: fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering''») as well as placing one’s feelings for certain people aside. For example, Luke Skywalker is told to remain on Dagobah to complete his training rather than rescue his friends from Cloud City, because doing so will «destroy all for which they have fought and suffered.» Star Wars seems to advocate democracy over dictatorship, although it offers no alternative for the corrupt Republic's government. Some people believe that Star Wars instead advocates monarchy over democracy, although this is not supported by much evidence in the films, as the only monarchs portrayed are democratically elected ones. There appear to be anti-technological messages in the films — the primitive Ewoks and Gungans defeating technological adversaries, and the general idea of technology opposed to humanity — fitting with Lucas' vision. This site explains this theme and others in its analysis of the writing of Star Wars. The galactic setting of Star Wars is never given a name and is called simply «the galaxy.» Since the characters never venture beyond the galaxy and the power of both the Republic and the Empire ends at its borders, the galaxy can be said to serve as a microcosm of both Earth as a whole and an individual nation. The main story arc in the films traces the rise, fall and redemption of Anakin Skywalker, mirrored by political events occurring on a galactic scale. As Anakin is seduced by the dark side, the Republic slides into despotism and war; when Anakin reclaims the Jedi values of peace and justice, the evil Empire that supplanted the Republic is overthrown by the Rebel Alliance. Расширенная вселенная The Expanded Universe (or EU) is the continuing story of everyone’s favorite characters. One can read books from the prequel-era, between the movies, or post-Episode VI. There are also several books dealing with the lives of Han Solo and Lando Calrissian just before the movies. There are even books about the breifly shown Wedge Antilles. Some notable EU characters include the twins Jaina and Jacen, the strong but angry Mara Jade, the pilot-turned-jedi Corran Horn, and the tactical genius Grand Admiral Thrawn. The books set during or after the Star Wars Original Trilogy follow Luke Skywalker, Princess Leia, Han Solo, and other minor characters, as well as the growth of the New Republic. The Truce at Bakura by Kathy Tyers is the first book chronologically set after Return of the Jedi, but the first Expanded Universe story written was Alan Dean Foster's Splinter of the Mind's Eye. In the Expanded Universe, the Galactic Empire suppresses alien species because most Imperials are xenophobic, but this idea appears in the films only subtly (or, arguably, not at all). The idea of the Empire enslaving aliens is an analogy to racism. In the Young Jedi Knights series, there is even an example of reverse discrimination, when a group of aliens form the «Diversity Alliance» to get revenge on all humans, by means of a viral plague, for the crimes of the Empire. Young Jedi Knights also deals with drug abuse, the homeless, and effects of disability; it is more prone to discussing modern issues than any other Star Wars series. Знаете ли вы, что… * В США все фильмы серии «Звёздные войны» выходили на экраны в мае. * «Звёздные войны» по праву считаются одним из самых прибыльных киносериалов всех времен и народов. К примеру, бюджет «Новой надежды» составлял $11 млн, а общие кассовые сборы в мире превысили $700 млн. * «Звездные войны» удостоены 7-ми премий «Оскар», 4 премии Британской киноакадемии, 4 наградами канала «MTV» и 1 Золотым Глобусом. Музыка к «Звездным войнам» была признана лучшим саундтреком в истории кино! См. также * Галактика * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситов» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» Ссылки * Официальный сайт «Star Wars» * * TheForce.net, один из старейших фан-сайтов, посвященных «Звездным войнам» * Holonet News Сайт «новостей», посвященный предыстории «Звездных войн». Предлагает читателям рассказ о «текущих» событиях в Расширенной вселенной «Звёздных войн». Перестал обновляться с выходом фильма «Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов». Сноски Категория:Понятия реального мира Категория:Звёздные войны